Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to a plaque or medallion marker which is serially stackable and rotatably mountable onto a stake, rod or post for insertion into the ground or other base material. A second medallion and subsequently additional medallions may be stackably mounted onto stacking rods. The additional medallions may stackably mount at angles such as 30.degree., 45.degree., 60.degree. etc. from the vertical direction as measured from the top of the medallion. The medallion/markers may be used typically at grave sites or may be used to identify any region or site which is being used in memorializing an individual. The material is of such composition and finish so as to withstand weathering and to substantially retain the original aesthetic. More particularly the medallion is circular with three (3) defined regions or zones. There is an innermost zone representing the existence within the individual of the most fundamental interests of the individual during his/her lifetime and in which there may be placed appropriate indicia signifying such values and interests. Further, there is an inner zone which completely borders on the innermost zone but having an inner boundary distinct from the boundary defining the innermost zone. The inner zone is further defined by an outer boundary. There is additionally a medallion boundary separate and distinct from the inner zone outer boundary but substantially contiguous therewith signifying the existence of a relationship between the individual's inner attributes and values and all relationships outside of the "soul" or persona of the individual. This zone is identified as the related zone which is infinite in extent.